


Thank You For Ordering

by sky_kaijou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Burger World, But otherwise some wholesome fun, Fluff, M/M, Nuggets, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: Katsuya works at Burger World and Seto's in the Drive Thru. Again.





	Thank You For Ordering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack_The_Grump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_The_Grump/gifts).

> For everyone who works/worked in a Drive Thru. Those were the glory years. Honest...

“…and a side of fries.”

“Sure, comin’ right up.” Katsuya yawned as he pressed the button on his drive-thru headset. As much as he loved the money the graveyard shift provided, he was tired. Always, always tired. At 3am on a Saturday morning, graced with sober drivers and drunk passengers, he couldn’t think of anything better than a hot shower before passing out on his futon. Without fail, customers lost their manners by 7pm, and became more intolerable hour by hour, until the breakfast re-caffeinated Domino City.

At least tonight hadn’t been too bad. He’d only been mooned once by a drunken teenager riding in the back, and only had vomit in one of the bathrooms he’d delegated clean-up on. There was a few perks that came with being a shift leader, and not cleaning up vomit (anymore) was highest on his list.

All the overnight maintenance work had been done, and Katsuya was leaning on the kitchen counter, slowly cutting tomatoes for the morning shift, when he heard the buzz from the back indicating a car had pulled up to the voice box.

“Good morning, and welcome to Burger World. Please place your order when you’re ready.”

The voice on the other end paused, before clearing his throat. “A Hawaiian Burger Combo with some nuggets. Please.”

“Sure, that’ll be nine-fifty! Drive up to the second window.” Unclipping the window as the sleek black car pulled up, he grinned as the window wound down.

“What the f…” Kaiba caught himself swearing. “I’m surprised you’ve managed to find employment.”

“What drink would you like,” Katsuya asked, rolling his eyes at the snide comment.

“Coffee. Black.”

“Adventurous.” Katsuya pressed the hot water button on the machine, and thirty seconds later it ejected an unremarkable coffee.

“You better not spit in my burger,” Seto rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coffee, knuckles brushing against Katsuya’s hand.

“Don’t give me ideas, Rich Boy. Now drive up to window one, and kindly go fuck yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, kindly go fuck yourself, _please_.” Katsuya fluttered his eyes before shutting the window in Kaiba’s bewildered face, wandering at a leisurely pace to package the food at the other end and hand it back out the window. With complete sarcasm, he closed the exchange with a “thank you for choosing to order at Burger World. We can’t wait to see you again.” Rolling his eyes, he slammed the window back shut before Kaiba could get another word in.

-

Thursday night, 9pm, and Katsuya had his hands full of post-mix when he noticed the same black Maserati pull up to the drive through.

“Gimme a sec, Shin,” Katsuya patted the newbie on the shoulder. “I’ll take care of this customer. Do you mind helping at front counter for a moment?” Swinging open the drive-thru window, he seethed for a moment. “Why are you here?”

“Just thought I’d come see the sights. No better way than to waste twenty minutes stuck behind run-down cars. Tell whoever is in charge that this service is abominable.”

“Don’t know what a snowman has got to do with it. Coffee?”

“Melon Soda,” Seto replied after recovering from an unexpected snort, to which Katsuya raised his eye. “It’s for Mokuba, you know?”

“Sure.” Katsuya grabbed the paper cup from the top of the stack and poured the fizzy with one hand while he grabbed Seto’s money with the other. “Does Mokuba need a kids toy too?”

“He’s thirteen,” Seto rolled his eyes. “I think he’d be personally insulted.” Seto grabbed the drink out of Katsuya’s hand firmly. “Be careful, the interior of this is worth more than you get paid in a year.”

“Okay, whatever, drive through.” Katsuya pulled the finger as he slammed the drive thru window shut. How dare Kaiba come in and give him attitude, even if he’d dished it first this time? Semantics.

-

“Do you live here?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Katsuya clicked his tongue and looked down at the clock on the register. 11:03pm, Friday night, a steady stream of cars trickling through as bars closed, and afterparties begun. “Such a pleasure to see you three times in a week.”

“Are you questioning my patronage?” Seto asked, pulling his cash back from Katsuya’s hands, receiving a scowl. “I’m more than happy to put a formal complaint in to your manager.”

“Yeah, and I’ll tell my manager what a prick you are, and he’ll believe me because you’ve got a track record for it.” Katsuya grabbed the notes and shoved them unhappily into his till. “What’s the drink this time?”

“One coffee, and one Melon Soda.” Seto clicked his tongue.

“The kid needs a better bedtime.”

“Mind your own business,” Seto scowled, reaching over to grab his drinks, placing them gently in his cup holder.

“You’re a bit short tonight, my guy!” Katsuya joked. “Gonna piss you off when you realise that coffee is decaf.”

“You better be joking,” Seto growled.

“Of course I’m joking, dummy.” Katsuya waved him up to the next window, before relaxing his shoulders, taking just one look towards Seto before firing his headset back up. “Good evening, and welcome to Burger World. Please place your order when you’re ready.”

-

Monday afternoon gathered the crowd at the arcade. Yugi, Anzu, Hiroto, and Mokuba were gathered around a bunch of arcade machines, loading them with tokens like clockwork.

“I can’t believe you beat me again!” Hiroto whined, hitting his fists in defeat on the A button. “I swear, it’s not fair. You make video games for a living!”

“I don’t, that’s my brother,” Mokuba laughed. “But I’m happy to humiliate you.”

“Nah, I’m hungry!” Hiroto exclaimed. “Anyone down for a burger?”

“I am sick of burg…” Katsuya started, not feeling overly enthusiastic about visiting his workplace on his days off.

“Dude!” Mokuba cut in. “I haven’t had Burger World in agggges!” He grinned. “Please, please, pretty please!” he pulled his biggest innocent eyes, hands clasped in front of him in prayer.

“You…haven’t?” Katsuya asked.

“Nah! Seto doesn’t like that kinda stuff. Says it won’t make me grow tall and strong.”

“You don’t eat it, yet you’re still short? Maybe you should ignore your brother!” Hiroto exclaimed, and Yugi laughed softly. Mokuba’s grin was infectious, and they took large strides eagerly towards the burger shop, giggling along the way.

“Huh.” Joey trailed three steps behind the group as he tried to unravel the story. Either Seto or Mokuba was lying, and it was apparent by the drool pooling at the corner of Mokuba’s mouth as he looked up at the pop-art menu that it wasn’t him. And he wanted the kids toy, despite being thirteen.

Kaiba was a lying son-of-a-.

-

“So,” Katsuya tapped his fingers on the metal frame of the drive-thru window. “Here we are again.”

Seto just rolled his eyes. “Yes, I suppose this is how this works, considering you apparently don’t have a day off work.”

Leaning on his shoulders, Katsuya leaned out the window. “I’m onto your little secret. You haven’t been here for Mokuba. So, spill it, Kaiba. You here to flirt with me?” Katsuya winked as he pulled himself back inside and pressed the button on the coffee machine.

“Disgusting. You’re the only thing open past midnight,” Seto reasoned with a shrug.

“As if you, the great Seto Kaiba, couldn’t get something better if you weren’t here for another reason.”

“We all have our vices.”

“Like Chicken Nuggets.”

“Like Chicken Nuggets,” Seto agreed.

Katsuya blinked three times until he could refocus on Seto’s face. Under the shop fluorescents illuminating his face, Seto just looked young. A lot less like his billionaire self, and a lot more like a regular teenager who just happened to be out so late. Katsuya almost felt empathetic, before turning himself back to the drinks machine. “I admit, you make my days more interesting.”

“Stop holding me up and let me get my damn nuggets.”

Katsuya shrugged, sending him up to the first window with just a wave of his hand. Closing the window, he sauntered down to the drive-thru preparation area, and opened the first window, handing out the paper bag and serviette, and with his cheesiest smile, he bellowed out “thank you for choosing to order at Burger World. I can’t wait to see you again.”


End file.
